Close To You
by antiajinxed
Summary: Takdir selalu mempertemukan mereka sebagaimanapun mereka tidak menginginkannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Close To You

**Genre:** Romance, Fluff, Highschool AU!

**Pairing(s):** Kai / Kyungsoo, Sehun/Luhan, Junmyeon/Kyungsoo

**Warnings:** Boys x Boys

**Disclaimer:** EXO's are not mine, but the story is!

**Summary:** Takdir selalu mempertemukan mereka sebagaimanapun mereka tidak menginginkannya.

**Fanfic ini sudah pernah dipublish di asianfanfics di link berikut ini** story/view/289383/close-to-you-indonesian-exo-hunhan-kaisoo-kyungmyeon

**Prolog **

Takdir selalu mempertemukan mereka sebagaimanapun mereka tidak menginginkannya.

Kai, selalu tenggelam dalam sepasang bola mata besar itu, yang entah kenapa takdir selalu membawanya bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki sepasang bola mata besar tersebut. Kai tidak pernah selamat, ia semakin tenggelam.

Do Kyungsoo membenci Kai, baginya ini semua adalah kesialan yang menimpanya karena harus berurusan lagi dan lagi dengan bocah bernama Kai. Jika Kai membenci matanya, maka Kyungsoo membenci segala hal yang ada di diri Kai.

Mereka tidak saling menyukai, tapi takdir seolah mempertemukan mereka selalu.

Dan mungkin akan membuat kedua hati mereka menyatu.

Chapter 1

Our Fate

_Why do stars fall down from the sky every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be close to you.y_

_(The Carpenters - Close to you)_

***Jongin POV***

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat aku menangis sesaat setelah ibuku masuk ruang operasi. Langkah kaki kecilku membawaku berada disalah satu kursi panjang di taman rumah sakit, sedangkan ayah dan kedua saudara perempuanku menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Aku tidak berani ikut berada disana, aku terlalu takut jika wajah dokter saat keluar dari ruang operasi akan penuh penyesalan, dan aku harus melihat ayah dan kedua saudara perempuanku menangis histeris. Aku tak sanggup. Dan aku meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar, sambil menatap rumputan hijau dan beberapa pasien serta keluarga pasien yang berlalu lalang, mereka tampak tak peduli jika ada seorang anak lelaki kecil yang menangis disana.

Sebuah permen lollipop besar tersodor didepan mukaku, dan membuatku menghentikan tangisku kemudian mendongakkan kepala menampakkan kedua pipi basah, mata merah, dan ingus yang keluar dari hidungku. Sepasang mata besar adalah hal yang pertama kali kudapati. Aku memperhatikan lagi, seorang anak lelaki seusiaku namun dengan tinggi badan yang jauh lebih pendek dariku tengah menyodorkan sebungkus lollipop besar kepadaku.

"_Eomma_ pernah berkata, makanan manis bisa membuat perasaan orang tenang. Ia selalu memberiku lollipop saat aku menangis." Ujar anak lelaki bermata besar tersebut sambil tangannya masih tetap terulur menyodorkan lollipop besar itu padaku.

Aku berkedip dan bertanya ragu, "Untukku?"

Anak bermata besar itu terkekeh pelan, lalu mengangguk. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menerima lollipop tersebut sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih pelan. Anak bermata besar itu tersenyum, dan saat itu entah kenapa aku lupa jika aku baru saja menangis.

Kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat aku selesai dikeroyok oleh beberapa orang. Saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku akhir sekolah menengah pertama, masalah sepele karena seorang gadis dari salah satu pengeroyok tersebut menyukaiku membuat anak-anak tersebut tidak terima dan mengeroyoki. Benar-benar masalah sepele bukan?

Bukan salahku jika aku harus tumbuh besar dengan wajah rupawan, tubuh tinggi nan atletis, dan disukai oleh semua orang. Dan yang lebih utama bukan salahku jika gadis dari pengeroyok itu menyukaiku, karena aku tidak pernah berharap gadis pengeroyok tersebut untuk menyukaiku.

Aku terduduk dengan seluruh tubuh yang terasa nyeri di trotoar sembari membersihkan seragamku yang kotor oleh pasir jalanan, dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil tasku yang terlempar tak jauh dari tempatku terduduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mendongak mendengar sebuah suara, lagi aku mendapati sepasang mata besar disana dan senyuman yang entah kenapa memberikan sensasi menggelitik di perutku. Anak itu tengah menenteng botol air minum yang isinya sudah habis separuh.

"Eung...kurasa tidak baik-baik saja." Ujar anak bermata besar itu ketika melihat keadaanku. Ia lalu berjongkok dihadapanku, ia merogoh saku _hoodie _yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan. Anak bermata besar itu membuka botol air minumnya menuangkan sedikit air untuk membasahi sapu tangannya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia membersihkan darah di ujung bibirku.

Aku mengerang nyeri saat anak itu sedikit menekan ujung bibirku yang sobek untuk menahan agar darah tidak keluar lagi.

"_Mian_..." Kata anak itu saat mendengar erangan kesakitan yang terlontar dari mulutku.

"Pegang sapu tangannya."Perintah anak itu lagi, dan aku bagai tersihir hanya bisa menuruti permintaannya.

Anak itu kemudian melepas dasiku, lalu menarik lengan kananku yang juga berdarah. Ia kemudian menuangkan sedikit air untuk membersihkan lukaku. Lalu menggunakan dasiku untuk mengikat sedikit luka robek yang ada disiku lengan kananku itu.

"Sampai rumah kau buka dan beri obat merah ya." Ujar anak itu, aku hanya menatapnya dan mendengar suaranya yang bagai melodi menggelitik di telingaku.

Anak itu berdiri, dan tersenyum lalu meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam pada posisiku.

"Terima kasih." Ujarku pelan yang entah didengar atau tidak oleh anak bermata besar itu.

Semenit aku masih terpaku, dan ketika sadar aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri.

"Sial! Aku tidak tanya siapa namanya tadi!."Umpatku lalu berdiri sambil meringis pelan karena beberapa memar ditubuhku yang berdenyut nyeri.

Ketiga kalinya aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat aku berada di atap sekolah.

Saat itu adalah tahun keduaku di SMA. Aku menatap jenuh pada gadis dihadapanku, tidak sekali ini saja aku harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini, aku sudah tahu kemana keadaan ini akan dibawa. Seorang gadis mengirimkan surat untuk bertemu di atap saat jam istirahat, dan aku tidak tega untuk memberikan harapan palsu pada seorang gadis. Jadi aku lebih baik datang dan mendengarkan gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat klise, "Aku suka padamu."

Dan aku dengan nada bosan hanya akan menjawab, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Namun gadis yang kali ini dihadapiku sepertinya lebih keras hati dibanding dengan gadis sebelum-sebelumnya. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, dan kedua matanya melebar seakan tak terima.

"Kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu seolah tak percaya, "Apa kau punya kekasih?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku, "Apa orang sepertiku masih membutuhkan kekasih. Kau tau? Jika kau mau bersamaku, kau bisa. Tapi tidak untuk kekasih."

"Kenapa? Apa aku kurang sempurna?" Tanya gadis itu lagi dengan keangkuhannya.

Aku tertawa, gadis ini astaga-

"Sayangnya aku tidak melihat kesempurnaanmu, Krystal-ssi."Jawabku dengan seulas senyum yang kupaksakan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya krystal kini dengan nada memaksa.

"Karena aku gay?"Jawabku seakan tak yakin, namun kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Aku mendengar seseorang menahan nafas ketika aku mengucapkan itu. Krystal tampak shock dihadapanku, tapi aku tak peduli, karena aku mendapati seorang dengan mata besar yang meminta maaf kemudian buru-buru pergi dari atap.

Aku mengerutkan alis, lalu menatap Krystal, "Omong-omong, kau tau siapa orang yang tadi mendengar pembicaraan kita?"

Dan saat itu aku tau nama orang itu adalah Do Kyungsoo, dan ia lebih tua setahun dariku.

_'You came along just like a song and brighten my day.'_

"Kai, apa kau gila? Otakmu kegeser ya? Bagaimana bisa kau menolak Jung Krystal?!"

Kai menatap malas pada sepasang mata bambi dihadapannya, kemudian kembali melahap ramen dihadapannya.

"Yah! Kim Jongin! Aku bertanya padamu!" Luhan menaikkan volume suaranya karena merasa Kai orang yang ditanya sama sekali tidak memberikan respon yang ia harapkan.

"Ya! Sehun! Bisa tidak kau suruh pacarmu ini untuk tidak selalu ingin tahu hidupku. Luhan _gege_, kau sebaiknya lebih penasaran pada kehidupan Sehun, bukan kehidupanku, oke?" Ujar Kai yang membuat Luhan melotot pada Sehun.

Sehun menepuk bahu Kai, "Tapi aku juga penasaran, kenapa kau menolak Krystal?"

Kai mengangkat bahunya, "Membuatnya batal mengira kalau dia bisa mendapatkanku?" Jawab Kai seolah tak yakin.

Luhan mendengus, "Kudengar kau mengaku gay pada Krystal, apa kau gila? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menunjukkan gelagat homo."

Kai nyengir, "Memang tidak."

"Lalu?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak suka sebuah komitmen, Luhan _gege_." Kai menjelaskan pada pria chinesse dihadapannya itu.

Luhan kembali mendengus, "Oh oke tapi kalau kau mau bermain seks atau club, jangan lagi mengajak Sehun! Apa kau mau merusak hubungan kami?"

Kai memicingkan matanya, "Bukankah kau juga sering bermain seks dengan orang selain Sehun, _gege_?" Ujar Kai yang diakhir kekehan olehnya.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya lalu memukul lengan Kai, "Jaga bicaramu!"

Kai kembali menyengir kemudian nada bicaranya berubah serius, "Tapi ada yang aku khawatirkan."

"Apa? Soal sekolah akan mengetahui kalau kau mengaku gay pada Krystal? Oh tenang saja, aku sudah mengurus Krystal dan membuat gadis itu akan menutup mulutnya. Lagipula siapa yang akan percaya kau gay jika setiap jam istirahat para murid akan menemukanmu mencium salah seorang gadis dengan buas, huh?" Ujar Luhan disambut kekehan Sehun.

Kai mendelik, "Hey! Kau lihat sekarang istirahat dan aku tidak sedang mencium seseorang."

"Setelah ini mungkin..." Sahut Sehun.

Kai mendengus, "Kalian berdua menyebalkan."

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya, "Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Ada orang lain yang mendengar jika aku mengatakan kalau aku gay pada Krystal." Jelas Kai.

"Matilah kau!" Sahut Sehun.

"Ucapanmu sama sekali tidak membantu, Sehun." Ketus Kai.

Sehun nyengir mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Siapa memang?" Tanya Luhan kembali dengan nada penasarannya.

"Do Kyungsoo, dia sama-sama kelas tiga sepertimu." Jawab Kai.

Luhan mengernyit, "Siapa kau bilang?"

"Do Kyungsoo." Ujar Kai lagi.

"_Halelujah_! Selamat! Sekali Do Kyungsoo membocorkan rahasiamu tidak akan ada lagi yang percaya kau straight." Ujar Luhan diiringi kekehan.

Kai melebarkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia hanya akan dipercaya, kau tahu? Tipe anak yang tidak pernah berbohong, baik-baik, dan sebagainya itu..." Jelas Sehun sembari meminum sodanya.

"Oh sial-" ujar Kai saat matanya menatap sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan berjalan keluar kantin.

"Hey kau mau kemana?" Saat Luhan menyadari Kai tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Menyelamatkan reputasiku." Ujar Kai cepat.

"Oh...baiklah...ramenmu untukku." Ujar Sehun lalu mengambil cepat ramen Kai. Dan Kai sama sekali tidak memikirkannya, pikirannya hanyalah untuk bertemu Do Kyungsoo itu dan membuat Do Kyungsoo untuk tidak membicarakan apapun soal perbincangannya dengan Krystal. Terutama masalah kebodohannya memberikan alasan gay pada Krystal.

.

.

Kai berlari mengejar Do Kyungsoo yang syukurlah belum berada begitu jauh dari kantin.

"Hey!" Kai menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut lalu berbalik. Dan kedua mata besarnya secara otomatis melebar.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Tanya Kai.

"Ah tapi aku-"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karena saat itu juga Kai sudah menyeret Kyungsoo menuju salah satu ruang kosong yang dianggap aman di dekat lorong arah kantin tadi.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" Tanya Kyungsoo begitu ia dipojokkan di sebuah ruangan kosong, kedua mata besarnya menatap ke arah Kai yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Krystal diatap kemarin, bukan?" Kai menatap tajam pria dihadapannya itu.

"Oh soal gay-"

"Stop!" Kai meletakkan sebelah tangannya dibahu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terjepit diantara tembok dan tubuh Kyungsoo yang menjulang dihadapannya. "Dengar, aku tidak gay, dan jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakan pembicaraanku ke siapapun, kau mengerti?" Ujar Kai dengan nada ancaman.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memicingkan mata besarnya pada Kai.

Kai tersenyum sinis, "Jangan sampai aku mendengar ada rumor yang bukan-bukan soal aku gay, dan jika aku mendengarnya kau adalah orang pertama yang aku jadikan tersangka."

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Lalu aku harus takut dengan ancamanmu?"

Kai mendecih, "Cih… kau benar-benar ya-"

Kyungsoo melepas pegangan Kai dibahunya, "Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berurusan denganmu. Dan anggap saja aku terkena sial karena harus tidak sengaja berada di atap saat kau melakukan adegan drama dengan seorang gadis itu. Jadi, kau tak perlu takut jika aku akan menyebarkan rumor yang aneh-aneh tentangmu." Jelas Kyungsoo, "seperti aku minat saja." Tambah Kyungsoo pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Kai mengangguk lalu menjauhkan badannya dari Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo kini terbebas dari Kai, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah boleh pergi bukan?"

Kai tersenyum garing, "Eung…tentu saja Kyungsoo-"

"Hyung. Kyungsoo hyung."

Kai mengibaskan tangannya, "Terserahlah."

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Kai, Kai mengerut menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran karena Kai kini terdiam sambil menatapnya.

"Matamu….aku tidak suka matamu." Ujar Kai.

Review please! :)


	2. Chapter 2 (New Tentor)

_When I look up, radiance filled the sky, without fading._

_If only we could have been like the sun, shinning all the time_

_(L'arn~en~Ciel – Hitomi no Jyuunin)_

Aku harap pertemuan kita adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya,

Namun kenapa takdir berkata lain?

Apa salahku Tuhan? Apakah ini hukumanku?

**Chapter 2**

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lapangan sekolah, ia tampak sangat malas mendengar gurunya kini tengah mengumumkan hasil ujian minggu lalu. Kai menguap dan memperhatikan satu per satu temannya maju ke depan saat nama mereka disebutkan.

Kai diam-diam berdoa dalam hatinya, semoga saja nilainya kali ini tidak seburuk ulangan sebelum-sebelumnya. Setidaknya dia bisa mengerjakan satu dari sepuluh soal kemarin, dibanding dengan sebelumnya ia hanya mengumpulkan lembar jawaban yang berisi nama dan nomor absennya.

"Kim Jongin, 35!"

Kai membelalakkan matanya kepada guru wanita yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap kearahnya. Kacamata dari guru tersebut sampai melorot dikarenakan gelengan kepalanya yang terlalu kuat.

"Sial!" umpat Kai pelan.

Kai memaksakan dirinya berdiri ketika mendengar nama dan nilainya yang disebutkan oleh Cho _Songsaenim_, Sehun –teman sebangku Kai menepuk bahu Kai sambil berusaha menampakkan wajah berduka cita. Kai menepis tangan Sehun sebal lalu berjalan mendekati Cho _Songsaenim_ ke depan kelas.

Cho _songsaenim_ menghela nafas berat saat memberikan lembar ulangan Kai, Kai membalas dengan tersenyum garing pada Cho _Songsaenim_.

"Temui saya setelah pelajaran di kantor guru." Ujar Cho Songsaenim pada Kai.

Kai mengerjapkan matanya, "Eh? Kenapa _songsaenim_?"

Cho _Songsaenim_ melotot kesal pada Kai, "KAU MASIH TANYA KENAPA?!" suara Cho _Songsaenim _naik beberapa oktaf dan membuat kelas hening seketika dan Kai yang berada dihadapan wanita tersebut hanya bisa meringis sambil menepuk-nepuk telinganya yang sedikit berdengung akibat lengkingan suara gurunya tersebut.

"Angka 35 besar itu sudah cukup menunjukkan alasannya, Kim Jongin." Ucap Cho _Songsaenim _dengan penekanan pada kalimatnya.

Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tetap meringis menghadapi guru matematikanya itu.

"Saya sudah pusing dengan nilai matematikamu dari semester awal, jadi kau harus datang seusai pelajaran nanti ke kantor saya. Ini demi kelangsungan hidupmu di sekolah ini, apa kau mengerti?" Cho _Songsaenim_ berkata sambil menatap mata Kai. Berharap agar siswa dihadapannya ini menyadari betapa seriusnya keadaan tersebut.

"Mengerti…" jawab Kai malas - malasan lalu berjalan kembali ke bangkunya, dan ia mendapati Sehun tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sambil mengibaskan nilai matematika sempurnanya. Kai lalu menginjak kaki Sehun dengan sangat keras.

"Aw!" Teriak Sehun seketika, "Bang-"

Umpatan Sehun terhenti saat ia menyadari semua mata di penjuru kelas tertuju kearahnya. Sehun kemudian tersenyum garing sambil merutuk pelan dalam hati.

Kai tersenyum puas melihat keadaan di hadapannya tersebut. _Well_- Sehun memang pantas mendapatkan injakan itu.

Kyungsoo tengah asyik membaca manga saat ia merasakan pipinya ditempeli oleh sebuah benda dingin. Kyungsoo mendecak karena merasa keasyikannya terganggu, sebuah umpatan kasar sudah akan terlontar darinya, namun amarahnya sirna seketika saat ia melihat seseorang tengah tersenyum layaknya malaikat dihadapannya.

"Hei, kau tidak istirahat?" Tanya pria dengan senyum malaikat dihadapan Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku malas ke kantin, Junmyeon _hyung_." Ujar Kyungsoo lalu mengambil sekaleng minuman soda yang sebelumnya digunakan Junmyeon untuk ditempelkan ke pipinya, "Untukku?"

Junmyeon mengangguk masih dengan senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo membuka kaleng minuman sodanya "Kenapa kau disini? Kau memangnya tidak istirahat?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian meneguk minuman sodanya.

"Tidak, bagiku istirahat adalah artinya bertemu denganmu." Jawab Junmyeon _to the point._

Kyungsoo tersedak, "Uhuk…uhuk…_hyung_ kau jangan bercanda."

Junmyeon menampakkan muka cemberut, "Hey! Aku serius! Kau bahkan sampai sekarang belum menjawab soal pernyataan cintaku dulu padamu."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba salah tingkah, "Eung- soal itu…."

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah!"

Sebuah suara penyelamat Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terkejut sekaligus bernafas lega, ia mendapati sahabatnya Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

"_Wae_ chanyeollie?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, senyum lebarnya menghilang, "Ew, Kyungsoo berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Itu membuatku cemburu juga." Sahut Junmyeon yang membuat mata Chanyeol menyipit sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Kalian-"

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku tadi?" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Chanyeol sebelum nanti Chanyeol akan bertanya yang aneh-aneh dan Junmyeon menjawab dengan tidak benar.

Chanyeol merengut, "Oh, Cho _Songsaenim_ menyuruhmu ke kantor."

"Huh? Cho _Songsaenim_?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan anggukkan.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya dan menerka apa gerangan yang membuat Cho _Songsaenim_ memanggilnya ke kantor.

Kai menatap Cho _Songsaenim_ yang sedari tadi menghela nafas sambil membuka beberapa kertas berisi catatan belajar Kai. Sesekali Cho _Songsaenim _menggelengkan kepalanya sembari memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening.

"Saya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk SMA ini." Cho _Songsaenim_ menghela nafasnya.

Kai menyipitkan matanya, "Tentu saja tes." Jawab Kai yang membuat Cho _Songsaenim _mengerutkan kening sambil menyipitkan mata seolah tak yakin dengan jawaban Kai barusan.

Kai mendesis, "Aku kan hanya bodoh di matematika, cih." Kai mendumel dengan suara pelan agar Cho _Songsaenim_ tak mendengar dumelannya itu.

_Tok Tok Tok…._

Kai dan Cho _Songsaenim_ menoleh kearah pintu ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk, dan kemudian Cho _Songsaenim_ berkata untuk mempersilahkan si pengetuk itu masuk.

Kai menatap pintu yang terbuka itu dan sebelah alisnya seketika terangkat saat melihat seseorang yang baru ia temui kemarin muncul dihadapannya. Orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut juga tampak terkejut mendapati Kai berada di ruangan itu juga.

Cho _Songsaenim _tersenyum, "Ah kau rupanya, Kyungsoo. Kemarilah…" ujar Cho _Songsaenim _dengan nada bicara lembut dan sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan bagaimana cara Cho _Songsaenim _berbicara dengannya tadi.

Kyungsoo melangkah ragu lalu berjalan mendekat dan berdiri disebelah Kai. Kyungsoo melirik Kai sekilas dan dibalas dengan pandangan mencibir dari Kai.

"Ada apa _songsaenim_ memanggil saya kemari?" Tanya Kyungsoo sopan pada Cho Songsaenim.

"Saya ada permintaan untukmu," ujar Cho _Songsaenim _masih dengan senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya.

"Ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kau ajari anak satu ini-" Cho _Songsaenim_ menunjuk pada Kai, "Saya sudah pusing dengan nilainya, kau pemenang olimpiade matematika bukan? Mengajari anak ini pasti bukan hal sulit untukmu."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, dan menatap Cho Songsaenim dengan mata besarnya yang kini terlihat lebih besar akibat terkejut, "Ma- maksud _songsaenim_, saya harus memberi les pada...dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Kai ragu.

Kai mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa denganku?" Tanya Kai terganggu dengan nada bicara Kyungsoo barusan.

"_Songsaenim_, apa kau yakin?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, dalam hati Kyungsoo berharap Cho _Songsaenim_ hanya bercanda soal barusan.

Cho _Songsaenim_ tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar, "Tentu saja, Kim Jongin perkenalkan, tentormu selama tiga bulan kedepan, Do Kyungsoo." Ujar Cho _Songsaenim_ pada kedua murid dihadapannya.

Kai memutar bola matanya, sedangkan Kyungsoo berulang kali merutuk dalam hati.

Well- takdir sekali lagi terpaksa membuat mereka berdua harus saling berurusan.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, para murid menghela nafas lega saat bunyi bel yang bagaikan suara malaikat itu bersua.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu mulai memasukkan beberapa buku di mejanya yang bahkan tak disentuhnya selama pelajaran tadi.

"Sehunnie..."

Kai mengerang mendengar suara Luhan dan melihat lelaki dengan mata bambi itu berjalan dengan riang masuk ke kelasnya yang kini sudah sepi dan hanya menyisakan dirinya, Sehun, dan Luhan.

Kai menyiptkan matanya saat melihat sepasang kekasih di hadapannya itu kini tengah bermanis-manisan.

Kai menampakkan muka ingin muntah pada Sehun dan Luhan kedua sahabatnya itu, "Hey! Cari tempat! Kau tidak tahu ini kelas!"

Luhan meleletkan lidahnya pada Kai, "Dasar kau _single_ mengenaskan!" Ejek Luhan yang disambut gelak tawa Sehun.

Kai melotot, "Hey, aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan pacar kalau aku mau!" jawab Kai tak terima dengan perkataan Luhan barusan.

"Pacar? Oh ya bagaimana soal anak yang mendengar percakapanmu itu?" Tanya Luhan yang kini tengah duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun.

Kai teringat tentang jadwal tambahan pelajaran dengan si anak culun menyebalkan itu, "Sial…" Kai mengumpat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran, "Kau butuh bantuanku dan Sehun?"

Kai mengibaskan tangannya, matanya tanpa sadar menangkap sesosok orang yang ingin sekali dihindarinya tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Namun, ketika melihat masih ada teman-teman Kai orang itu tampak mundur dan berjalan ke suatu tempat.

Kai menghela nafas lalu mengangkat malas tasnya, "Aku pulang duluan."

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya sembari menatap heran ke arah Kai, "Kau mau pulang duluan? Kau ada kencan ya?"

Kai mendesis, "_Ish_, terserah apa pikiranmu."

Luhan cemberut dan Sehun melemparkan muka tak senang karena Kai selalu saja menjawab kasar pada setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan Luhan.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Kai yang menyadari pandangan Sehun padanya.

"Luhan kan hanya perhatian padamu, Kai." Jelas Sehun dengan nada suara kesal tersirat didalamnya.

Kai menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, maaf Luhan _gege_, Sehun. Aku pulang dulu, oke?" ujar Kai lalu berlalu tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Luhan dan Sehun dahulu.

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai, ia menghela nafas dan dalam hati ia merutuk kenapa juga ia harus benar-benar mengajari anak yang bahkan tidak menghargai dirinya? Dia bisa saja tadi menerima ajakan Junmyeon _hyung_ untuk pulang bersama dan bukannya justru melemparkan dirinya menjadi tentor si Kai? Kei? Koi? atau siapalah itu namanya.

"Ikuti aku."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Kai sudah berlalu dari hadapannya, Kyungsoo mengernyit sambil menatap punggung Kai.

Kai yang sadar anak yang diajak bicara olehnya tidak mengikuti perintahnya akhirnya memilih untuk menghentikkan langkahnya lalu berbalik dan menatap kesal pada Kyungsoo, "Apa kau tidak dengar? Ikuti aku!"

"Kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan bodohnya, telunjuknya menunjuk kedirinya sendiri seolah meyakinkan apakah benar ia yang diajak berbicara?

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku bicara dengan hantu." Jawab Kai sebal lalu segera lanjut berjalan sebelum ada anak di sekolah sadar ia baru saja berbicara dengan Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Kai yang berjalan di depannya dengan kesal, tangan Kyungsoo meremas jas biru sekolahnya. Kyungsoo memang harus benar-benar sabar jika tidak mau terkena tekanan darah tinggi setelah selesai menjadi tentor anak ini.

.

.

.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari lingkungan sekolah, Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Kyungsoo tak sengaja menubruk punggung Kai –lebih tepatnya tas ransel abu-abu milik Kai. Kai mendesis kesal melihat kebodohan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk mengusap-usap dahinya yang terbentur ransel Kai.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran sambil mengerjapkan mata besarnya.

"_Aish_, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak suka matamu." Gerutu Kai sembari membuang mukanya dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Untuk apa ke rumahku? Bukankah kita bisa belajar di perpustakaan sekolah, lagipula perpustakaan sekolah masih akan buka sampai jam delapan malam."

Kai memutar bola matanya kemudian menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, "Dengar, aku tidak mau ada seorang pun tahu aku harus menghabiskan waktuku denganmu. Dan perlu kau ketahui baik-baik, kau dan aku harus saling bertingah tidak mengenal satu sama lain saat di sekolah."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kai dengan pandangan menilai, sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya, "Kita memang tidak mengenal satu sama lain." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nah, memang! Sekarang jangan banyak tanya cepat beritahu aku dimana alamat rumahmu dan kita bisa menyelesaikan urusan kita ini lebih cepat."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Distrik D, blok C"

Mulut Kai terbuka, kebetulan apa lagi ini. Rumah Kyungsoo satu distrik dan hanya berbeda dua blok dari rumahnya. Kini Kai tahu takdir memang sering tak adil.

Kai kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menatap Kai heran kemudian berlari mengejar Kai, "Hey! Kau memangnya tahu dimana itu?"

Kai tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, karena Kai memang tahu benar letak distrik D.

"_Aish_ kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

Kai melirik sinis Kyungsoo dan memilih menutup mulutnya, ia kemudian mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada kakak wanitanya jika ia akan pulang terlambat hari ini.

Tak berapa lama Kai merasakan ponselnya bergetar,

"_Yobose_-" ucapan salam dari Kai terputus saat ia mendengar suara teriakan dari seberang teleponnya, ia kemudian menjauhkan teleponnya. Setelah merasa _noona_nya tidak berteriak lagi Kai kemudian mulai berbicara dengan noonanya itu.

"Ya! _Noona_ jangan berteriak!"

"Apa?"

"Aku ada tambahan pelajaran."

" Demi Tuhan aku tidak berbohong padamu, kau bisa telepon Sehun kalau tidak percaya."

"Iya iya…aku tahu…"

"Hmm…iya, oke _bye_!"

Kai memutuskan sambungan telepon kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku celananya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dan dibalas lirikan sinis Kai.

"Apa?" tanya Kai ketus.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bahkan _noona-_mu sendiripun sepertinya tidak menyukaimu."

Kai memutar bola matanya lagi lalu berjalan lebih cepat, langkah kakinya terdengar berderap kencang, "Oh bisakah kau diam dan percepat jalanmu, siput bahkan berjalan lebih cepat darimu."

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu mempercepat jalannya agar Kai tidak protes lagi. Baru sehari kepala Kyungsoo rasanya sudah ingin pecah menghadapi anak satu ini, entah bagaimana Kyungsoo harus bertahan selama tiga bulan kedepan.

Dan entah bagaimana Kai bisa tahan berlama-lama dengan Do Kyungsoo tanpa harus membuat tekanan darahnya naik setiap saat.

Entah bagaimana kedua orang ini bisa bertahan satu sama lain.

Entahlah…

Review please :) saya tipe orang yang akan lebih cepat nulis kalau banyak review dan apresiasi dari kalian. Terima kasih!


End file.
